Crossing Over With You
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: After Konan's fight with Madara Uchiha, she finds herself greeted in the next life by the man she loved. ItaKon


**I do not own Naruto okay? I have an itching to write another ItaKon one-shot for a while now. Well this is one little story I came up with after Konan's fight with Madara. I am sorry if it is not too long; this is a sweet little story I thought up. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Where am I?" Konan asked as she looked around. She sat up in a bright white room. There was a peaceful serenity to it. The last thing she knew was she was in a fight with Madara Uchiha for using her friends as pawns in his power game. "This isn't the Rain Village."

"I've waited here for you." A familiar voice said to her. "I never expected to see you again so soon. Especially here on the road to the next life. "

"Who is it?" Konan asked sitting up. She still had not figured out what was what in this place she was in. "It cannot be who I think it is… you, you are, you, I mean you were," Konan said as the man who's voice it was talking to her sat down beside her.

"I know, Sasuke killed me. I have no regrets about that." Itachi paused looking into Konan's eyes. ,"Well none now that the woman I have loved is now here with me."

"So I'm…" Konan started to say but Itachi finished it for her.

"Dead. Sorry to say my love, but you are as dead as I am now." Itachi smiled kissing Konan on the lips. "Never hoped for us to meet again so soon."

"What do you mean?" Konan asked looking into Itachi's near angelic eyes.

"I hoped you would live on longer." Itachi whispered.

"Oh." Konan said. "Well I hoped I would too.

She was devastated when she learned of Itachi's death. She never though t she would see him again. Now, as a spirit in the next world, she could not believe what was happening. She had fought Madara to avenge all who she had loved that Madara had used. Akatsuki was founded in her days as a young woman in the war-torn rain village. They were going to make sure they would never have to face war again and have all of the nations living in peace forever more. It was the only way they could ensure peace was sadly by force. It was about the time this was realized by her, Pein and Nagato met Madara for the first time. He was the one to come up with the idea to use the Tailed Beasts to make the weapon to force the peace. She could remember Madara telling them that a weapon like that in the hands of one group of people and not able to be reproduced would ensure total peace in the world. Konan's intuition was telling her that Madara might have had something more up his sleeve than he gave off but she ignored it.

"You should have never fought Madara. I know how skillful you were in life, but even I could not hope to beat him. The best we could hope for was a mutual slaying." Itachi sighed. "I hope you will not get mad at me my darling, but I knew you couldn't stand a chance against him. The only upper-hand I would have had in a fight with him over you was my Sharingan, nothing more, nothing less."

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun." Konan whispered looking down at her feet. _Damnit, how could I have forgotten about his Sharingan! I mean he is a fucking Uchiha like Itachi. I let my devastation get the better of me! How could I have been so careless!_

"I do not blame you Konan-Chan for any of what happened after my death. I do not even blame you for what happened in Konoha. I was watching you since I died. I hoped Sasuke would not turn out how he did. However, you are here, so I can feel better. We can head to that other end now. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"The other end?" Konan asked looking at a brighter light opposite them a long ways off.

"If we go there, we move on. No matter how bad or evil our actions were in life, we are judged by the intentions of our hearts." Itachi whispered. "You know how my past was, how I never wished to do what I did, and I know you did what you did with the purest of intentions. Why else would Pein call you his 'angel'?"

He moved in closer to Konan, sitting on top of her lap holding her close to him in her arms. "You were my angel in life, and I am glad I had a chance to be yours before you passed on. I love you." He moved in close and placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his and began to kiss him back. Itachi parted his lips and moved his tongue in close to hers in a passionate embrace.

"Wow. I can never remember kissing you being that passionate, so enjoyable before in life." Konan said.

"Well, now we have no worries, no fears, nothing but each other. We feel love so much more in the afterlife. I know I could feel nothing but love and a desire to protect you as best I can. Worry was not something that came into my mind at all." Itachi said. "Yes I was concerned, but it was a concern of love so it did not cause me any pain at all."

"Wow." Konan said looking into Itachi's eyes. "I'm sorry for what your brother became."

"I know, I am too. However, I have learned to let go of all regrets and accept that which I cannot change. However, you are here now and I want you to come with me to find the rest and peace we were denied in life. I could not move on without you." Itachi said offering his hand to Konan, picking her up to her feet.

Konan smiled, she had waited her whole life for peace, and now she was getting it. The peace she had been denied was finally here and Itachi was with her, making it so much better. They could finally rest and be together without worrying about the other. "I'm ready now." Konan said as she wrapped her hand around Itachi's waist.

"Good. Let's cross over together into the next life." Itachi smiled as they walked to the bright light at the end opposite of them.

"We finally have eternal rest and love." Konan said.

"Yes my love we do." Itachi smiled as he kissed her, leading them on into the next life.


End file.
